


... What You Wish For

by jer832



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf References, Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Nine, Lust, POV Rose, POV The Doctor, Romance, Sex, The operative word is ‘turgid’, post-Game Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832
Summary: “Your wish is my command, Rose Tyler. But be careful what you wish for.”"No."





	... What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloose09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloose09/gifts), [LadyCara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCara/gifts).



> Bloose09 likes the word _turgid_. This story started out a humourous triple drabble for her birthday, using the word as many times as I could. bloose loves Nine/Rose, a little angst and a lot of smut. I've loved bloose and her twisted brain since that early manip that matched an early twisted story of mine. So I decided to give her a complete present, not just the card. 
> 
> I love LadyCara's brain, too, though it is nowhere near as scary as bloose's. LadyCara was in the middle of her own confrontation with Nine and the women in his life -- _"Through the Storm"_ , possibly one of the best yarns I've read since I had the pleasure to OD on a Heinlein marathon. (Make sure to read it, it's complete: [Through the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756660)) My wonderful friend put up with me groaning and obsessing in the middle of her own groaning and obsessing, and she was non-murderous and sincerely supportive. 
> 
> This story is for bloose and LadyCara.

 

 

  

  
_… What You Wish For_

 

Blood pounded in Rose’s ears and her throat, and in that deep hidden place that the Doctor could reach with just the sound of his voice. She was giddy from his scent and the taste of his cool skin as her mouth followed her hands and his jumper up her lover's torso. Past his ticklish belly and smooth chest, past turgid nipples tangy with sweat and alien pheromones, and his throat’s salty delicacy; before basalt-edged cheekbones, ripe earlobes and the lush short hair of his crown; before she stretched up on her toes against this mountain of a man to slide the soft scarlet wool over his head and arms and those brilliant hands that knew her thoroughly, were his lips. His soft cool lips to kiss, and kiss  

And  _kiss_.

Something dark red and soft smacked Rose in the face and flew off. The Doctor had stood patiently with his arms raised, enjoying Rose's meandering until his arms got tired of no Rose to hold, his denims grew uncomfortable, and his fingers got itchy. Tired of waiting for her to get on with it, he'd finished off the jumper himself. Impatient Time Lord this time around too. He popped open a couple of buttons on his fly to ease the pressure then moved his hand to Rose’s gorgeous arse. As he caressed and kneaded her tight, sexy little backside, his other hand got busy fondling a breast with the will to torment her nipple to a turgid nib of pure electric need. Rose moaned and went jelly against him. He wrapped his long fingers around her arms, his leg caught both of hers, and —

“ _Bloody hell,_  Doctor, you can be a friggin' wanker at times!“

The Doctor slapped Rose's bum lightly and didn’t deny it. He knew how horny she was for him and how badly she needed friction, but he had her locked against him so she couldn't even squirm.

"Yeah, and a sadist and a bully, and a lousy lover too!"  The Doctor gave her an intense look, the one that was somehow both glacial and scorching at once, and made her want to throw hm down on the closest piece of TARDIS and shag the hell out of him. Then he burrowed his face into her throat. His chin and jaw scratched her skin like sandpaper—but such sandpaper that struck sparks in her nipples and clit, and curled her toes. She moaned and felt his unrepentant grin against her throat. "Wanker!"

_Fuckit_ , she  _really_  needed friction.

The Doctor had been hard long before he'd forced their collision. Changing his game character from sadistic wanker with a hard-on to intermittently infuriating lover with a hard-on, he started dragging Rose's body over his tumescent need in the intimate rhythm that had quickly become second nature when they became lovers. Rose was so wound up he could feel her neurons firing and her sex organs thrumming; even so, he was certain she couldn’t be any more aroused than he was at that moment. When she began making dark promises of glorious-sounding retribution he marveled— as he did frequently, beginning barely a minute after they met—  at her quick mind and intuitive genius. He also made a mental note to use a couple of those maneuvers on her. Soon. Tomorrow breakfast, when she was expecting waffles, not foreplay. Maybe later, when she figured him to be working under the console, he could slip around the captain's chair and work under her instead. He dropped a kiss on Rose’s shoulder then gnawed it. She bit him.

Rose's cognac eyes burned with golden ardor. Desire churned in the Doctor's laughing blue eyes. (The TARDIS had a momentary brownout; from the minute Rose ran through her open doors into the Doctor’s exuberant hug, their nonverbal communion tended at times to disrupt her equilibrium.)

He began undressing Rose with his legendary finesse and a knowing thoroughness. But the nine-hundred-(or so)-year-old alien showed way too little efficiency for the randy twenty-year-old human female. In a blink his denims and pants had followed his jumper to parts unknown. Luckily he was barefoot; more than once Rose's enthusiasm had tripped him onto his arse.

"See, that's how it's done." Rose gave her lover her signature grin. She groped his bare arse and ground against him. "That's incentive, Doctor.  I want you. This millennium.”

The Doctor glanced down then raised a cheeky eyebrow. “Apparently I want you this millennium too.” His cock pressed into Rose Tyler's belly. hot. hard. cheeky as the bloke grinning down at her. Rose wiggled against the turgid organ, and he groaned.

“C’mon then, Doctor, time for more show and tell.”

“That would be easier if you let me get you naked first,” he growled.

Rose pouted, considered, and with only a little reluctance let go of the Doctor's arse and helped him strip off her clothes.

“Do me hard now, Doctor. I really need you.”

“Your wish is my command, Rose Tyler. But be careful what you wish for.”

The Doctor had been saying that to her a lot lately, as if she hadn’t already learned her lesson and the universe was teetering on the brink of something unspeakable because of her. Last week she'd suggested they have a  _go_  to launch the new washing machine _._ He'd looked into her eyes and replied, _Your wish is my command, Rose Tyler; but be careful what you wish for_. Then he'd set the cycle for extended spin, tossed her up there, pulled off their denims, and shagged her. Her heart began to hammer its way out of her chest, she was dizzy with vertigo and a terrified exhilaration— and that was before the wash cycle even started; she'd been certain that Reapers were waiting in the laundry supply cupboard! 

Rose was finally at the point where she wanted to shout at the Doctor:  _Just tell me already what to stop doing wrong_ _!_  Or challenge him:  

"No."

"Pardon?"

"I said  _no_ , Doctor."

The Doctor stared her down with a lambent intensity that killed all other light in their bedroom, dimmed the faintly humming TARDIS again, and maybe even froze time around them. She shivered with an uneasy disconcert. In truth he scared her a little sometimes. Biting her lower lip, Rose watched him warily. She had expected him to roll his eyes, not cup her cheek and say—

“Fantastic.”

Something erupted in eyes gone indigo, moist, and unstable, winking out before there was enough time to properly be.  Not unused to this sort of thing, Rose took it as further reminder that this beloved inscrutable but mercurial man was also an insufferably complicated and emotionally challenged mad horny alien. As his lusty mouth took the long way from her earlobes to her breasts, Rose put her end-of-all-life-as-we-know-it unease away until some future time.

The Doctor moved them to their bed and methodically dragged Rose sighing and mewing up the varied terrain of his body. He kissed her. Sucked. Nipped. Devoured her. His mouth was hungry and not inclined to let hers go. When they finally broke, Rose was shaking— but not only from the kiss. She had left a slick trail up his thigh and stomach, and he’d been using it to doodle around her clitoris. Finding more of her desire between her folds, he'd begun to write M I N E over some aspects of Rose's physiology that had become his clear favourites.

“Doctor!”  Ignoring her, he began dredging the deep wellspring of her arousal, using the copious supply to write over more of her private bits. Apparently she’d inspired an adult novel. “Doctor, I  _really really_  need you.”

“I need you more,” he shot back without checking with his brain.

“What are we waiting for?!” She ground into his hand and was impaled by a long finger, which he began driving up into her.  “Doctor, you will succumb to my significant charms and my nefarious plan."

"Yeah? What plan’s that?"

"You'll know it when it hits you.  And don’t you dare even try to pretend, because I can always tell when you're hiding something— Ow!"

“Oi” Rose complained and pulled away. "Are you trying to get me off with the bicycle pump?!”

“Oh! Sorry, I just, I’m sorry Rose. Did I hurt you?“

“Not really, no, but—  _Okay_ ,  _I get it!_ I get it: Be careful what I wish for 'cos I never can tell what disaster I might cause next.“  

The Doctor fumbled as he pulled Rose back to him. “I—no, I didn't mean that. Of course I'm eagerly looking forward to being your innocent victim." He gave her a sheepish smile. "My impressive brain went walkabout, and I'm afraid it took along some other bits when it did." His penis had softened significantly when Rose cried out in pain—pain that  _he_  had caused her! But the unfortunate state of what had been a very accomplished and promisingly turgid erection was of no concern really.

Until the Doctor gasped and his eyes rolled back in his head.

_“Fan—tas—tic,”_  Rose purred, bringing her lover back to his full impressiveness with little effort and consummate skill. “Because I guarantee you’ll love succumbing to my nefarious plan.“

“As much as I have loved succumbing to your significant charm," he gasped and kissed her hungrily. "So this plan involves you giving me something I wish for?”  The Doctor let his voice and his gaze roll over his lover like honey and like sandpaper, caressing her while scouring every nerve in her body. “Fantastic,” he breathed against Rose's ear.   _Be careful what you wish for.  No!_ _No, just like she said._

The Doctor slid Rose onto his arousal gingerly, waited for a smile; moved a bit, moved her, until they found an arrangement that brought delicious sensation. He moved his hands over her body, caressing everywhere he knew gave her pleasure. Rose sighed and moaned. Rocking forward and arching back, she took the Doctor deeper.  He moaned. 

Her lover's smile was so beautiful, his hands so doting! She bit her mouth shut against a litany of want and hope his tenderness always encouraged.

What would life be like not running with him?  Not helping him fight for the universe then gloving him in her heat when he sighed and reached for her, knowing she could soothe his thoughts with her body?  Shagging him, yeah, loving him.  She wanted him to love her in a way she didn't even know if a Time Lord could. But even if he couldn't, life now would be a meaningless throwaway without him. She could bite her lips bloody to hold the words in, but she had to find a way to make him think she was special, not just another stupid ape, so that he'd never send her away again no matter what.

The Doctor threaded his fingers through Rose's. “I need you, Rose.”

"I need you even more," Rose said then bit her lip.

"Why?"

"Well... Yeah, like I always need to come so bad with you in me. I had a dream that one day we mucked about so long in foreplay that I actually exploded. You had to wash bits and smears of me off the floor and walls because the TARDIS was angry." Rose slid her tongue into the corner of her lips and gave the Doctor his favourite smile. There was a faint taste of blood that she sucked away quickly. He wouldn’t notice.

“Rose - are you sure I didn’t hurt you? We don’t have to— ”

Rose scraped her nails over the Doctor's areolae and nipples until the turgid nubs blushed like cherrywood and he whispered _more!_ She sucked and fondled, smiling happily when she felt his cock jump and he moaned her name. She sat back and grinned at him. He grinned back.

She raked her nails down the Doctor's chest and stomach; lower, into the short dark hairs that her arousal and his had slicked the curl out of. As she reached behind her, he bent his knees up and brought his calves and feet within her reach. It gave her more of him to play with and changed the angle so that his impressive and thoroughly game erection hit a most sensitive spot  _just so._  It also opened out his thighs, and Rose immediately took the hint. She caressed and teased the hypersensitive skin where his inner thighs arced and met his groin, letting her fingertips and nails wander. The Doctor hummed appreciatively. The only creases on his handsome face, now, radiated from his enraptured eyes and blissful smile. Her fingers skated over the cute little love handles he denied having, along the crest of his pelvis and down, to the expanse of damp ringlets again. He was quivering and moaning beneath the tender scuffing when she slipped two fingers into their joined heat and scraped the base of his cock. The Doctor shouted her name and something in his language. Rose smiled gleefully—she had no clue what he'd said, but she had that  _look_  he'd just given her! She reached back with her other hand again and skittered her fingers over the engorged tissue that wasn't a sac and didn't hang like balls, alternately caressing and teasing as she continued to thrill his cock. The Doctor groaned and grew. She closed her eyes and just  _lived_  in all the sensation. She opened her eyes when he stilled, found him watching her. He smiled with his soft lips and a deep cerulean hunger, and it was the most beautiful look anyone had ever gifted her. She warmed her heart in his luminous gaze. He was beautiful,  _her Doc_ —

The Doctor,  _her lover_ — he was beautiful.

She curled down to give him a prolonged kiss. Her lips and tongue rode him from navel to clavicles then followed a lean pectoral muscle to the little circle of extraordinarily sensitive texture. Pressing his shoulders down lightly, she lathed the areola and nipple with her tongue. Her mouth enveloped him; as she sucked, she rolled the base of his nipple through her teeth, not overly gently. How she adored the sounds he made when she pleasured him like that, there! To her hotter mouth he felt a bit like a frozen blackberry on cool caramel speckled with sea salt. He tasted unearthly—no, that was not it; he tasted— He tasted as if she'd been starving all her life and had finally found sustenance. She shivered, remembering the afternoon she'd been teasing and he was being silly, and they'd somehow started all this.

By the time Rose's plump lips, firm tongue, and heated breath reached his areola, the Doctor had forgotten he was upset with himself for hurting her. When her teeth rakedthe erectile tissue of his hooded nipple, pulled it into the furnace of her mouth, and bit down on the mass of nerve endings there, he forgot everything else but the woman riding his cock and breathing glorious fire through every nerve in his body. Her clenching heat rocked him, her feisty mouth made fervent love to his nipples. Rose enflamed his need into a frenzy of want and abandon. His body was her willing instrument, and her rhythm beggared even the songs that the stars sang.

The Doctor's moans and long earthy groans were Rose's all-time favourite music. She kissed his nipple, his cheeks, his eyelids, his lips, moved to kiss and lick her Doctor's other nipple.   _Her Doctor_.

"You want show and tell, Rose?" the Doctor rasped suddenly. He thrust up with force enough to make Rose lurch.

“Blimey, Doctor, that’s— Oh! Please, Doctor, I really need you so much— ”

“Not like I need you, Rose Tyler, not even close, Oh Rose, I never imagined!" 

Rose had never seen that particular look linger on the Doctor’s face before. She couldn't quite comprehend it, but it made her love explode out of the core of her heart. So many months of having him and cherishing everything he willingly gave of himself but starving for all of him! Need screamed through her—the need to grab the hair on the back of his skull, yank his head up, and consume him. She licked and kissed his face and throat until she could taste herself as much as him, and gorged herself on the narcotic of his alien flavour blended with hers. She sucked his prominent clavicles and rigid nipples like salted chocolate popsicles, kissed her way up his sternum and suckled his Adam’s apple. Her tongue and fingertips covered his torso with her own statements of ownership. Holding him inside her as long as she could, she kissed and consumed and loved her way down his body. She was reaching for his cock and other alien bits when the melody of his passion changed. She rushed back and pulled his face to hers again, mouth against mouth, determined not to miss one sob of it, one sigh of it: it was her name. But she'd never heard him say it like that before.

When Rose Tyler had started her—  _assault_  was the word that recoiled through the linguistic centers of the Doctor's brain in a thousand thousand languages;  _yes, a glorious! FANTASTIC!_   _assault!_  — he could only stare dumbly at the blonde head, first gobsmacked then wonderstruck and yearning. Stupid besotted Time Lord, so bloody needy! When he finally thought to speak, his voice came out hoarse and hungry; and fittingly all he could say was her name— say it over and over until she had moved back up, wrapped her sweet lips around his and captured the only word that meant anything to him anymore. He wrapped one hand into her hair; his other gripped whatever bit of her he'd found first, fingers digging into the soft flesh. His turgid need and Rose's grasping fire fused as effortlessly as their mouths had. Something benevolent and compassionate still graced the universe, and he held the proof, alive and warm and writhing against him.

Their gazes locked. Rose's eyes seemed incapable of lying to him any more about the hunger she'd been hiding. What she needed to do straightaway she decided, because the Doctor's eyes weren't looking at all surprised, was nonchalantly ease his head back down onto the pillow, wipe her spit off his face and throat and chest, ignore all those other places she probably had better ignore, and melt into the bowels of the ship.

The Doctor wouldn't let go. He kissed Rose's cheek, the tip of her nose, her lips, her— Something tasted  _off_. Rose's teeth had gouged her lower lip bloody. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over it and frowned at the blood. "Hmm, been doing that other thing you do with your lips and teeth and tongue, again, that silly thing you shouldn’t.”

"Doctor…"

He licked Rose's lip clean. "All sorted. Where were we?" He wrapped his hand back into her hair. "Here."

He kissed the tip of her nose and her lips, the top of her head then her eyelids, then her throat, then the join of her neck and shoulder. His tongue savoured each stiff nipple as if they were a  _Selfridges_  Billionaire ice cream, which set off a fit of giggles in his squirmy plus-one and a deep carefree laugh in him. He grinned at her then licked a deliberately sloppy wet swath through the salty sweet furrows above her clavicles and sternum. He sucked and kissed Rose's pulse until it sped up even more, nibbled along her jaw, figured it was time to give that earlobe there a try and then the matching one...

He couldn't stop kissing her. He didn't want to stop kissing her. More to the point: he  _wouldn't_  stop kissing her, and not even _he_ could make him!

Something in the Time Lord part of his mind yelled  _WTF?_  The Doctor vowed if it was a competing time line sprouting, he'd rip it into nanoseconds and find a way to pitch each and every useless scrap into black holes in E-Space. He smiled contentedly and went back to doing the most important thing he had to do with his life: not ever stopping kissing Rose Tyler. He was sure Rose would approve of his plan, but he'd better run it by her first.

"Rose."

Their eyes connected again, and the Doctor looked at Rose with something that could be adoration.

Rose had wondered what the Doctor had meant in 10 Downing, but there'd been that missile thing to sort. She'd been stunned when the Dalek said… and then the Doctor opened the bulkhead… and he shook so when he held her that she decided it was best for him just to get past it all. When she'd asked him about the hole in her memory, he'd grinned and said she must've hated his singing more than the Daleks had and repressed it all; but that didn't explain the physical pain that squeezed her heart for the longest time whenever he planted a kiss on her forehead. Now, whenever she caught him staring at her and asked him,  _What?_ he'd just grin and find them an adventure.  _Your wish is my command_ , he'd say and stride to the console,  _just be careful what you wish for._

She had wondered a lot before. She was certain now.

He had known her feelings for him all along. He took her places she asked about, did things she said she might like to try sometime. He indulged her because he knew. But he had feelings for her too, and in his  _messed-up, never easy to get a straight answer from_  way, he'd been showing how much he cared for her. He told her he was unspeakably dangerous, and he meant dangerous to her.   He'd been warning her for her own good to back off from doing anything about her feelings for him.

The Doctor was completely honest and impossibly cryptic. He was more generous than anyone else could ever be, but ominous and frightening and— him being him— masochistic, completely self-destructive, and a bit of a plonker.

"You'll do anything for me."

"Nah," he shrugged Rose off, "I'm impressive but there are some things that even I can't do."

"But you are terrified to give me what I want most."

"Oi, I'm not terrified of anything!"

"Look me in the eyes like you just did, and say that!"

"You first.”

"Just what a woman wants to hear from the love of her life," she scowled. "A vow of unshakeable love that even the TARDIS can't translate, with the caveat that the universe will end if we do anything about it." ~~~~

"So you're okay on the whole  _your wish is my command but_ thing."

The Doctor smiled. It was that innocuous smile that always made Rose check for unguarded exits ** ~~.~~**  Pulling off of his knob, she crouched over him, planting her fists into his pillow in line to box his ears, and her knees dangerously close to his bits.

"You are a bloody idiot!" 

Human women seemed to melt at stray puppies and kitties and men who made idiots of themselves then did something even more idiotic to apologize. He turned his smile into the goofiest grin he'd ever fabricated. Bad luck about the scarf— could've used it to tie Rose to the bed if he crashed and burned, and she tried to do a runner.

With the signature grin firmly in place, he gestured in the general direction of his imperiled tackle. "Why don't you sit down, and we can discuss it rationally."

" _Rationally_! I don't want to be rational!  Do you know how long I've been in love with you!?"

"Tell me." The Doctor moved his hands to Rose's hips; she jolted and he immediately dropped them onto the bed. After some seconds of seriously scary glaring, Rose moved his hands back and let him push into her, which he did with a soundtrack of voluptious sighs and moans and self-indulgent groans ill befitting a Lord High President as his poor turgid penis slid its unfulfilled adoration into his beloved's wet center. Rose still glared, but her hands settled softly on his ribs.

"Rose Tyler, it's taken you fourteen months seventeen days and twenty hours by your human reckoning to admit your you have feelings for me.”

"By my reckoning, Doctor, it's taking you an eternity to admit that you have feelings for me, and you aren't even close.

"Time Lord, Rose. What’s eternity but all mine to explore at my leisure.“ Rose contracted her muscles around him. Hard. Made him shout. The state he was in, it also almost made him come. “Oi, using sex as a weapon? That’s beneath you, Rose Tyler.”

Rose didn't dignify that with a snigger, let alone a comeback.

“Funny thing you do, Rose, you fill it all up: Time, Space — There’s nothing you haven’t touched; and what you touch you fully own, and then it’s complete and things are right again and healing up and — “

He felt giddy, almost as if he’d just had the most fantastic orgasm of his lives and was too spent to yell  _fantastic._

"I am yours, Rose. Completely."

The Doctor’s eyes shone with a dark light that Rose had seen only when he'd pointed the gun at her and the Dalek. She shivered, a full body tremble that shivered through them both .

The Doctor nodded menacingly at Rose’s reaction. "I kept warning you, Rose Tyler," he growled angrily. "You should have been more careful what you wished for."

“Never," she growled back.

He looked at her the way he had back at their beginning, when he stood in the TARDIS doorway beseeching her with his eyes not to make him leave without her. "For a genius I might have been a little slow."

"Like the London Eye."

"No," he admitted sullenly. "like the worst combination possible of an ancient, repressed Time Lord fucked over by his society, and a human teen-aged bloke still living with his parents, afraid they'll notice he's halfway hard half the time. Wanting, needing, somewhat clueless, and more than a little embarrassed. It took me a while to figure out what to do with you."

"Yeah, I got that: shag my human brains out."

"I adore your human brain. Rose, you are one of the most clever, intuitively brilliant beings I have encountered in all my travels through the universe. I am in awe of you, have been since the elevator doors closed on the Auton. I don't want to think how I would do without you if you ever chose to leave…  _Oi,_  don't start crying again! My belly button just dried out!"

Rose sniffed, wiped her nose on her wrist, and finally looked disinclined to glare.

"In the first twenty-four hours after I met you, you made a cogent argument for implicating students in an alien takeover of Earth, tracked down the only person outside UNIT who knew anything about me, and helped me save your planet. You took my hand knowing I'm an alien. You swung on a cable over a vat of certain death to save me. The instant that you crashed into me, Rose, you seared your soul on my near-eternal Time Lord consciousness...” He gave her a little prod. “... as well as your hot little groin on my knob. I'd thought that was an added perk; now I know it's equal part of everything— although it hits at the damnedest times in the damnedest ways, too. That courtyard on Tipcha, when the executioner asked why I was grinning? And do you have  _any_ idea how difficult saving a planet can be when you're so hard you can barely walk?"

Rose laughed.

"Oh, Rose, it's despair and exultation; vertigo and ecstasy. You’re so perceptive, how it is you've never noticed I've gone spare with wanting you?!"

"Vertigo? Sometimes I get the shakes and a feeling that something's seriously off-kilter. I've been worrying myself sick I'd bring Reapers down and kill you again."

"Seriously?  _Huh_.  Emotions are tricky little sods, they can swamp a Time Lord's reason with over-emphasis."

"Over-emphasis?"

"Think of it as having your favourite outfit stretched completely out of shape in the wash. Too long, too wide, too thick, just plain too much; it's gonna throw you off balance, even trip you up if you don't take care to keep it tight and cinch it. Yeah, it's probably just me off-kilter and emotionally over-emphasizing all over you."

" _Just you?!_ — you mean, being all  _I'm too dangerous for her to love me_ , while all this time you've been wrapping your oncoming stormy need all around me like it's that baggy big jacket you never take off unless we're shagging!"

"That's me: stormy leather."

"Blimey! I can't believe you said that!"

He pushed his shoulders and heels into the mattress and jerked his hips up, prodding her harder this time. Rose gasped and moaned. He did it again, grinning at the longer moan that was just as much his name.  He rolled them up, and pressed Rose into the bedding. "There's a storm coming in; take some time, wait for it to blow over." He pulled out of her quicker than a lightning flash, caught her limbs and held her down— held her open. With a fervid gleam he dipped his head. Rose writhed and thrashed noisily until she cried his name and called him god, and her glorious taste flooded his mouth.

He settled them up onto their knees facing each other, and sank back onto his heels; they were now as nearly face-to-face as he could manage.

"I love you so much that I should have the courage to leave you before I get you killed. I should get you as far as I can from me and my life, as fast as I can. That's the right thing to do, but I don't care. Do you hear me Rose Tyler – I will not do what I know is right."

The Doctor's eyes were deep and endless as a clear indigo midnight. Even through unshed tears, their lambent intensity dazzled Rose with the bliss he felt in failing.

"Rose. I would give up my life for you, but I swear I will never give you up. You're all I've wanted since I first took your hand. Your wish is my command, always." ~~~~

Rose kissed him and took his hands. "Doctor, I remember a bit about when I was part of Bad Wolf. While Eternity burned in us like starfire we danced on the surface of Rassilon's singularity, and we drank from the first white fountain in the universe that the end of the Time War will birth."

"What?! Rose?"

"We liberated Time, and Time wrapped us up in its infinite possibilities, like you wrap…"

"My baggy big jacket?"

"Yeah. And I had an… I mean it felt like…" She flushed, knowing the taste of the kiss she didn't remember and the first visceral thrill of his thorough and absolute loving. "I might have been… sort of… mutually… devoured by Time," she mumbled.

The Doctor blushed furiously.

"I knew you before we met, and I'd wager I still know you better than you do. You are a paradox, Doctor, but you bewilder yourself most." She smirked. "You also are a self-involved smug sod…"

"—but a fantastic lay." He grinned. He didn't know where this was heading, but with his luck, odds were he'd hate it when he got there. ~~~~

"Hush. You're constantly in need of rescuing, but you are a selfless hero." She cupped his cheek as he shook his head. "So noble." He tried to kiss her palm but she pulled away. "But you  _can_ be insufferable."

"That's me," he sniffed, "insufferably noble."

"Time's champion."

"Potato,  _potahto._  Champion,  _bitch_.  Ow! That hurt!"

"Doctor, you may be nine hundred years old, but a five-week-old puppy has more self-control." She stared at him. He kept quiet. "You're the Oncoming Storm, yeah. But to the Bad Wolf you are just a snack."

"The last of the Time Lords—a  _snack_?! Not even healthy, life-giving sustenance like a peanut butter and banana sandwich, Rose? Or something that uplifts the spirit and sweetens the disposition, like a walnut whip? What about chips, then? At least there is a good-tasting healthy snack that gives something back when you bite it."

Rose shook her head.

"Then consider this: a one-of-a-kind chew toy for my one-of-a-kind she-wolf. It takes a bit of effort to digest, but you'll find it satisfies. It’s lean but meaty, and pleasingly chewy."  He strummed his ears. Rose rolled her eyes. He grinned.

"It's extra-long lasting and satisfies as long as it lasts." Wrapping his arms around Rose, he nuzzled her ear.

"Handsomely packaged, too. And just for you I’ll throw in a special edition blue box." He kissed the tip of Rose's nose. “What, no? Really? Just an ordinary, unimpressive… Blimey, I'm Cheetos!"

Tongue peeking out sexy and teasing, Rose grinned. The ship's lights flickered. Rose did her very best not to giggle at the image the TARDIS was projecting. "Yep, just an unimpressive little snack."

"Bugger, that's insulting! Can't win an argument against the Bad Wolf, can I; although I’d hardly say unimpressive and little. However, as always, Rose Tyler…. _Your wish_ and all that."

He stretched back onto their bed and propped his head on his hands.  Grinning hugely, he looked down his long body at her, eased his legs open, and presented a very patient but now painfully turgid erection. "Snack away."

 

(The Doctor was right, the TARDIS thought, as Rose chased the Time Lord through the halls with his old cricket bat. He really couldn't move very well with an impressive and seriously turgid hard-on.)

 

 

 


End file.
